


蔚蓝深海

by EchoShim



Category: aqua man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	蔚蓝深海

他端坐在王座上，睥睨殿中唯一的人影——仿佛初见亚瑟的光景，但沧海早已换了桑田。  
奥姆起身缓步走下台阶，兄长的面庞本该愈发清晰，回忆却在眼前织起了一层雾。在亚瑟称王之前，他曾许诺两人要好好谈谈，的确是深入交流了一番，各种意义上的。  
亚瑟看着在不远处站定的弟弟，环视一圈四肢上的枷锁。也许自己应该把奥姆弄上岸进行一下迟到很久的青春期性教育，或者干脆带他打开新世界的大门。就目前的形势来看，这家伙大约会喜欢SM。  
“想搞什么花样？”  
他拖着锁链在浅色的地砖上轻松前进，仿佛腕上是水母连接而成的柔软飘带。  
“杀了你，”奥姆指指身后王座旁矗立的金色三叉戟，伸手贴上哥哥退去铠甲的坚硬胸膛，“没有那玩意儿，你打不过我。”  
“你明明可以用旁的方法，不费吹灰之力就能弄死我。”  
他说完伸掌揽上对方腰际，开始扯盔甲的暗扣。  
奥姆闻言罕见地漾开一丝笑纹，除了在母亲膝下，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯国王堪称不苟言笑。他没有管男人在后腰作乱的手，掌心下滑到对方小腹而后五指张开力道恰好地揉捏那一包鼓胀。  
海王有点疑惑，他牙尖嘴利奶凶奶凶的弟弟现在这样柔情似水可不对。来不及认真思考，他就被捧了脸狠狠吻住。  
奥姆撕咬着口中那片柔软的下唇尝到一丝甜腥。那不同于深海民众赖以为生的食物的味道，就像亚瑟一样，不同于这里的每一个人。混着陆地血统的亚特兰蒂斯王子肌肤热络，不像自己在情动时兴奋的某处才勉强称得上温凉。他边吻着兄长边退后，直到亚瑟使力绷紧锁链也移动不了半寸才停下脚步。  
“你说的那些话我都记得。”  
奥姆一错不错盯着他同母异父的哥哥，慢条斯理地将自己扒干净。  
他曾想过无数次兄弟见面分外眼红的情景，也预料到对方不会太客气，但那句“I’ll get your ass open”怎么听都觉得不对味。当然亚瑟也真正做到了这句脏话的表面意思，本该温馨的谈心环节到最后成了限制级内容。奥姆自诩完全具备了一个国王应有的品格与素养，他学识渊博，依稀记得遗传性性吸引。或许亚特兰蒂斯会包容这种背德的爱，但还是有一丝胆怯萦绕心头，那是他从未体会过的情绪。母亲曾说亚瑟在潜入瀑布寻找失落之戟时坦荡承认自己害怕。怂。他在心里嘲讽推翻自己政权的男人，却也钦佩这种了然。  
他手向后撑在地上，大张开双腿，隐秘之间的嫩肉因近来的频繁采撷从一如别处的苍白变成红润。  
亚瑟俯身跪地吻在他腿根儿的白嫩肌肤，左右轮换之间须尾扫过微微颤动的穴口。奥姆即使默许了性事，眉眼间总是拧着一股拒绝，仿佛自己在强迫一位清白少女。眼下机会难得，万万不能浪费。  
奥姆很痒，不管是男人舌尖的细小磨砺还是蓄起的长须扫过肌肤。他咬牙坚持半刻，伸手将对方脑袋按到了小腹上。  
他吞入那根现下依旧发凉的物什，用舌头暖热。奥姆喜欢在性事之后缠在自己身上，像是抱树的考拉。习惯冰冷并不代表抗拒温暖，经得住凛冽寒意也妄图拥抱太阳。亚瑟将那根沾满水渍的勃发玉茎吐出，他喜欢在隔绝水波的空间里做爱，这样能让奥姆听见自己身体里的海浪翻涌声。亚瑟转而用手不断搓捻着对方渐渐有一丝暖意的阴茎，偶尔揉捏饱满的囊袋，在看到穴口吐出一点水光时，伸舌去舔。  
奥姆刚溢出半声呻吟就狠狠捂住了自己的嘴。他觉得羞耻，但亚瑟喜欢听，简直爱到不行。  
他尝过周遭嫩肉的滋味，伸出舌尖用这块软肉探入紧致的幽穴中逗弄不休。在胡须沾染了水痕后，他开始不动声色地向后撤离，直到四条锁链垂落在地。  
奥姆在股间爱抚停止时才恍惚发现自己追逐着兄长的舌头移动了不短的一段距离。他被亚瑟钳住下巴扭头去看地上那道明显的水渍，两朵淡绯色的云霎时飞上脸颊。  
“你送上门来给我操的。”  
亚瑟将人掀翻在地，捞起那段细腰抬高对上兴致勃勃的老二。他抹了一把地上淋漓的清液将肿胀的阴茎濡湿，缓缓埋进那张饥渴止不住的嘴里。  
他最不喜欢这种姿势，像极了一头发情的母兽，尤其脸还贴在自己体液打湿的地上。那处密地被另一个男人的性器深入贯穿，到最后会被灌满黏腻的白浊。奥姆眼角发红，仿佛重现不久前火之环决斗时杀红的模样。但那时自己高高在上，如今却无力挣脱拥有一半相同血亲的兄长的鞭笞。  
“轻点儿。”  
奥姆忍不住小声咕念一句，这已经是亲王最大的妥协了。几天来都被蹂躏的甬道实在经受不住一开始就暴雨狂风般的欢爱。  
国王闻言放缓攻势，俯身吻在对方肩头脊背，手也绕到他身前揉搓那两枚淡色的莓果。  
“以前穿着衣服都没发现，”亚瑟掐着掌下软肉，“你奶子这么大。”  
“闭嘴！”奥姆绞紧身下，让男人注意言辞。  
“这样多好，”亚瑟揽过他肋下捞起，两人一齐跪在王座之前，身下淫靡地交缠着，“生再多他们都吃得饱。”  
“我让你闭嘴！”  
海王闻声埋在对方肩上止不住笑，他的弟弟脸皮真的薄。  
奥姆看着垂在自己肩膀的几绺金发，想到这个混血连头发都是黑金两色错乱交织。一半人类血统的亚瑟找到了那柄象征王权的三叉戟，拿走了自己坐稳不久的王座，而这些比起母亲的宠爱都不重要。  
“我讨厌你，”他喃喃出声，“你夺走了我的一切，国王之位，失落之戟还有母亲的爱。”  
亚瑟将剩下的一截性器狠狠顶进已经湿软的穴：“还有你的屁股。”  
奥姆来不及反驳就被强悍的抽插夺走了魂魄。他重又被按到了地上，只是这次亚瑟将手掌贴在自己脸上，隔绝开那些暧昧的水痕。他再也忍不住，一声高过一声地低喘浪叫。  
后穴里频率极高的抽插将透明的肠液打成了雪白绵密的泡沫堆积在转成粉红的嫩肉外。亚瑟感觉到小腹上的湿意，直起身拔出了凶器。那些泡沫没了阻隔，带着透明的清液缠绵着滴下，他看着这处美景，呼吸急促，连金色的瞳孔都带了些红，仿佛夕阳西沉时的天空。  
奥姆将脸枕在叠起的手臂上，暂时缓口气。亚瑟每次不把自己灌满是万不能止戈休战的。很快地，那根火烫的鞭子又进了屁股里。他眨眨眼，咬住了自己胳膊。  
暗色的阴茎不知疲倦地撞击着苍白的臀丘，在内里勾起一股水声，从骨血筋肉扩散到奥姆全身。他从来不知道这早已习以为常的声响可以将自己淹没，亚瑟的双手在胸前腹下四处点火，身后被插得满满当当，他眯着眼享受，却被男人想要塞进来的东西吓得扭腰摆臀接连拒绝。  
“你疯了？”他扭过头瞪眼，亚瑟竟然想把蛋都塞进来。  
“插深点，说不定你就怀上了。”他将弟弟的脸推过去，看不到就能心安理得地作恶。  
“难受，不要——”  
奥姆抚上小腹，几乎能摸到那根张牙舞爪的形状。他被插得太深，已经没有了快感，活像条被贯穿架在火上的鱼。亚瑟看到他发颤的脊背了然这不是调情的欲拒还迎，只能作罢并拔出了点火阴茎，九浅一深地顶弄。  
温柔的缠绵中忽然涌来一记重创，还没来得及回味猛烈的一瞬又溺进静海中浮沉。奥姆趴在地上，腰渐渐开始发酸。亚瑟捞起他的腰不断抬高，嫌不够一般就着下身相连的旖旎将人翻过来。奥姆仰躺在地急促呼吸，胸前两点挺立在素白的肌肤上，格外鲜艳可口。亚瑟俯身咬一个掐一个，下身也没停着，甚至捞了一条长腿搭在肩头，缓缓抽出再猛烈地顶到最里。  
突如其来的上下异位让奥姆有些晃神，他跨坐在亚瑟腰腹，苍白与蜜色交融，仿佛焦糖布丁。  
“我累了。”  
亚瑟边正经地撒谎边揉捏掌下臀肉，更使了一点力向两旁拉扯，让红嫩的穴口接触到更多冰凉的空气。  
他刚想抬腰取悦兄长就被对方急不可耐地打在臀上。  
“快点儿。”  
亚瑟双手交叠枕在脑后，悠闲地仿佛在晒日光浴。奥姆气急掐住了男人喉咙，恶狠狠地沉腰又抬起，耻毛扎在柔嫩的会阴处，刺痒痛爽。  
他看着前几天被弟弟执意扯走的项链在眼前不住地晃，伸手去捞。奥姆在这一点上可爱异常，小孩子脾气一样非要拿走点儿什么当作复仇。亚瑟摸到隐在长方形吊坠之后的钥匙，掐断黑色皮绳拿了它解开镣铐，又把身上辛勤晃腰的人锁住。  
“亚特兰蒂斯的确需要位血统纯正的继承人，”他把奥姆轻轻推到地上，掰开对方两条长腿，那姿态仿佛祭台上的羔羊，“你来生最合适了。”  
“我生不出来。”他攀住兄长肩背，摸到那根硬挺，扭腰吞到底。  
亚瑟按按他的薄唇，吻在嘴角。  
他们两个真的是太奇怪了，能在浪荡到最深处时这么温情脉脉。奥姆在一浪高过一浪的高潮中失神，最初自己费尽了心思给他下绊子，火之环更是下了死手，最终为王位争斗时自己失败一心求死，却有了个堪称温馨的结局，再之后直到今天都仿佛直坠云间，不可思议。  
奥姆低叫一声，身前胀立的性器接连迸射出几股白浊，溅在两人之间。亚瑟刮走他胸上小腹的精液含着指头品尝，而后按着对方后脑去舔自己身前的黏腻。他有些不情愿地吃下自己的东西，腹诽哥哥的恶趣味。身后被灼热灌满，他不由自主地打了个激灵。奥姆抱住面前的男人，在对方肩颈处不断蹭着。亚瑟又将性器向里顶了顶，半晌后才恋恋不舍拔出来。  
奥姆向后摸了一手的白浊横流在眼前搓捻，更伸舌舔了一口。亚瑟看着他难得的媚态，把人当小孩一般抱到身前，两只手分别架开了大腿。奥姆将右臂搭在男人肩后，侧过脸跟他接吻。那根尚带硬度的阴茎又埋进了刚刚结束战乱的小穴里兴风作浪。  
真难为他抱得动自己，在没有水的浮力下，用这种姿势。奥姆有点怕掉下去，不肯沉腰去吞男人的巨刃。亚瑟直接扯开了他腕上枷锁抱着人穿过水墙，去往幽蓝深处交缠。  
奥姆很难不承认自己爱死了兄长的这种处理方式。那些银色锁链对亚瑟来说不堪一击，对方却最大程度地纵容，一如他当时可以杀了单方面积怨已久的自己，却选了否定项。哪怕自己逼他动手。奥姆轻轻叹口气，将人压进绿藻青荇中。在可能当着民众的面做爱这件事上，亲王是坚决拒绝的，要脸。

“陆地上竟然会有这种东西？”  
昨日亚瑟上岸看过父亲返回亚特兰蒂斯时带了粒黑褐色的圆球状物体。奥姆看着他掌中所谓能让自己生孩子的药，一脸不信。  
“不吃算了。”  
亚瑟爽快地将其朝珊瑚深处一掷，压根儿没想到最要面子的奥姆竟然衣衫不整地急速游去找那颗被丢弃的神奇药丸。  
他赶紧追上去拦住要把头扎进珊瑚礁里的人：“别找了，还有很多。”  
“那到底是什么？”奥姆咬牙切齿，这二傻子竟敢骗自己。  
“一种从中国进口的零食，我在唐人街找到的，很像药丸对不对？”  
他嬉皮笑脸地朝弟弟嘴里塞了颗麦丽素，然后就被踹进了一队排列整齐款款游弋的鱼群中。  
这个国王当得没有任何牌面。亚瑟撇撇嘴，奋力直追已经游远的人。孩子再说，爱是要做完的。  
END


End file.
